listfandomcom-20200216-history
WarGreymon
Group: Dinosaur - Level: Mega - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Terra Force, Great Tornado, Mega Claw WarGreymon is the Mega stage of Agumon, the Digimon partner of Tai of the DigiDestined. WarGreymon is capable of flight, and has been dubbed a "Dramon Destroyer" byIzzy - the claw weapons on his arms, used in his Mega Claw attack, are particularly effectively against Dramon Digimon. WarGreymon's Terra Force attack allows him to collect ambient energy from the world around him, and shape it into a massive ball of flame, which he then hurls at his opponent, while his Great Tornado attack has him spinning like a miniature whirlwind, to rip and tear at his opponents. On multiple occasions, Great Tornado was referred to as "Terra Force" by the US dubbers. Furthermore, the misnomer, "Nova Force" was often used in reference to either Great Tornado or Terra Force. The only time in the US that "Great Tornado" has been referred to correctly was in the "Digimon Rumble Arena" video game. When Myotismon regenerated himself as VenomMyotismon, none of the DigiDestined's Digimon were powerful enough to stop him. In accordance with an ancient prophecy unearthed by Gennai, Tai and Matt allowed themselves to be struck with arrows of Light and Hope from Angewomon and Angemon, which gave Gabumon and Agumon the power to Warp-Digivolve into their Mega forms of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. With help from the power of the kids' Crests, they destroyed VenomMyotismon. When the kids returned to the DigiWorld to battle the Dark Masters, WarGreymon appeared for the first battle with Piedmon, but he was reverted back to Agumon by the villain's Trump Sword attack. WarGreymon appeared again to battle MetalSeadramon, and used his Great Tornado attack to literally rip him to shreds after he killed Whamon. WarGreymon next appeared when Matt had been corrupted by Cherrymon, and convinced to fight Tai. MetalGarurumon challenged Agumon, and he Warp-Digivolved to WarGreymon to protect Tai. He and MetalGarurumon began to fight, but the conflict was broken up by a mysterious entity from the DigiWorld's past, who reverted WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to their In-Training stages, and showed the kids and Digimon images from history. Matt then left the group, realising he needed to find himself. WarGreymon appeared again to battle Puppetmon, but was briefly taken over by the villain's control wires. He was forced to pursue Sora and Izzy, until their Ultimate Digimon saved them and freed WarGreymon. WarGreymon then helped to battle Puppetmon's mansion. When the kids were in Machinedramon's city, Agumon was low on energy, but after being energised by light from Kari's Crest, he was able to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon, and "sliced Machinedramon like an onion," destroying him. When the kids reached Spiral Mountain's peak, WarGreymon engaged Piedmon in battle again, while Sora and T.K. went to search for Matt, and Mimi and Joe, who had also left. WarGreymon was battered mercilessly, but when Matt returned, his Crest energised WarGreymon, returning him to normal. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon then battled Piedmon, but were almost immediately turned into key chains by the clown's magic. They were restored by MagnaAngemon's MagnaAntidote, and then blasted Piedmon through the angel's Gate of Destiny. WarGreymon then participated in the final two battles with Apocalymon and helped to save the digital world. In March 2000, when a mysterious new part-Digimon, part-virus creature emerged from a Digi-Egg created by a chosen child from America named Willis, and began consuming data on the Internet, Agumon and Tentomon confronted it's Rookie stage of Keramon. However, it Digivolve to it's Ultimate level of Infermon to see them off. Gabumon and Patamon then arrived to help, and when InfermonDigivolved into Diaboromon, his Mega stage, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon battled him. However, due to 'Net lag from the hundreds of e-mails being sent by kids watching the battle on their computers, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon moved so slowly that they were easily defeated. They then went in search of Diaboromon on the 'Net, and were confronted with over a million copies of the villain that he had created. The copies quickly felled the two Megas, but the energy from the e-mails of hope that the kids around the world sent re-powered them, and allowed them to fuse into one, new, more powerful Digimon - Omnimon! Omnimon used his Supreme Cannon attack to obliterate the Diaboromon copies, and then impaled the villain through the head, destroying him. In May 2000, Tai and the other kids gave up the powers associated with their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. As a result, Agumon and the other Digimon were left unable to Digivolve to Ultimate or Mega. Four years later, after the battles with the Daemon Corps, Agumon was given more power by Azulongmon, and his power to Warp-Digivolve was restored. He and Tai confronted BlackWarGreymon'''atop Mount Fuji, and Agumon became WarGreymon to battle him and stop him killing '''Oikawa, who the kids needed to remove the Dark Spores he had implanted in other children. Their battle was fierce, spreading from the mountain to the nearby city, and BlackWarGreymon appeared to have the upper hand, until Imperialdramon joined the fight, Mode Changing to his Fighter Mode and using his Positron Laser along with WarGreymon’s Terra Force to defeat BlackWarGreymon. The following day, WarGreymon appeared again when BlackWarGreymon faced off with Oikawa and defended Cody’s grandfather from him. He was, oddly, apparently just sort of standing around as WarGreymon beforehand. BlackWarGreymon was fatally injured by a blast of dark energy from Oikawa, and with the last of his life, using his body to seal the 'Highton View Terrace '''DigiWorld gate, as WarGreymon cried out in anguish. WarGreymon first appears in ''"Prophecy." His voice is supplied by Lex Lang.Name: From the English word "war," and from the word "great," which "grea" is short for and which "grey" is probably a misspelling of. Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of film characters